


Interjunction

by melagan



Series: Hand to Heart [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Docking, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Hand to Heart. Docking Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interjunction

Two months ago an old, village priestess told them they were soul mates. John was never going to forget that day, even if Rodney stopped bringing it up at the drop of a hat. 

John had worked hard to ignore her pronouncement until neither of them could ignore it any longer. He still wasn't keen on calling what he and Rodney had a soul bond, but he'd given up denying that there was something between them. 

John pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper. His hair was still damp from his recent shower and he ran his fingers through it. As much as Rodney liked to tug on it there didn't seem much sense in using a comb. 

Things were about as ready as they were going to get. He had fresh sheets on the bed, had a couple candles ready to light, and Atlantis radio was providing the music. He couldn't decide if he should take off his pants or not. Not that they wouldn't be bare ass naked shortly after Rodney arrived but it seemed a tad uncouth to be standing around naked before his arrival. 

John settled for going barefoot and unbuttoning his jeans. After a moment's hesitation, he lowered the zipper by another inch. Picturing the lust on Rodney's face, once he realized John had gone commando, outweighed the risk of getting his hair caught in the zipper.

His eyes kept drifting to the clock. Now he wished he'd given himself more to do while he waited. John ran his hand over the soft bristles on his chin. He had time to shave off his five o'clock shadow if he wanted. Nah. Rodney's fumbling confession that he liked the rough feel of John's whiskers on his skin nixed that idea.

They'd had plenty of dates by now. Neither had made a move to suggest moving in together but John knew it was coming. Maybe Rodney was waiting for him to bring it up? He pulled his list from the drawer. Every time John's team came across empty rooms suitable for apartment style living, he wrote it down. Finding just the right space wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be. They needed something between the labs and the Gate room, and it had to have a view. 

He sat his list down on the end table where Rodney couldn't miss it. John knew he couldn’t miss it because he'd sat down beside the lube. Lube, orgasms, and Rodney. Now that was a ménage à trois John had never seen coming. 

Rodney loved orgasms more than anyone John had ever met. A smile teased at the corner of mouth but before it could turn into a full-blown grin a wild rush of _want_ raced through his body, almost bringing him to his knees. Rodney was here.

The door slid open. Rodney took two steps inside and froze. "You…" his voice squeaked, "you're going commando."

John had a snappy comeback but his words disappeared in the face of Rodney's scrutiny. "Is everything okay? We're still going to do the thing, right?"

Rodney circled him. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"  
Remembering how, just a few minutes ago his knees had almost hit the floor, yeah, he did. 

Rodney pulled himself up short. "Okay, I know this wasn't part of the plan but this isn't going to work unless I…look, I'm going in the bathroom to take some pressure off." He held up his hands. "Don't come in. Just imagining you out here, waiting for me, looking like that is enough."

"But, we're still going to?"

"Oh god, yes. We're just putting if off for thirty or forty minutes. I can't be too hard or it won't work and right now I could drill a hole in the wall with my dick. So, please, don't go anywhere." 

Rodney walked stiffly to the bathroom, moving faster than John probably could in that condition. Heh, he liked the way he looked that much. Cool.

Then it hit him exactly what Rodney was doing on the other side of the door. John groaned. He shoved his hand down his pants and pressed his palm against growing erection, not sure if he wanted to jerk off now or wait. 

It hadn't taken Rodney long notice that John was fascinated with his foreskin. Rodney had just hummed thoughtfully and then encouraged John to explore as much as he liked. The hood of skin felt soft and crinkly under his fingers. 

Rodney hadn't seemed to mind when he took his time pushing the skin down and slowing pulling it back up over the plump head of his cock, just to push it back down over it again. Eventually Rodney's cock grew too stiff for it to work but until then it gave his cockhead a now-you-see-it, now-you-don't, stealth move that John found fascinating.

And now, Rodney was going to do it to him and let John see what it felt like. His belly clenched in anticipation. He didn’t want to come yet, but he couldn't sit still, so he paced. After one circle around the room the bathroom door opened.

"Uh, sorry about that, but it's your fault you know for looking so hot." Rodney was naked except for a towel around his waist. "God, can that zipper get any lower?"

"Yes?" John said. 

"You're going to be the death of me." Rodney shooed him towards the bed. "You're like sex on a stick and hell on my refractory time. 

Casting a glance at Rodney over his shoulder, John shimmed out of jeans and crawled up on the bed on all fours. He knew exactly what really turned Rodney on, and shy and retiring wasn't it. John spread his knees giving Rodney a perfect view of his full, heavy cock as it swayed with his movement. 

The towel hit the floor with a soft thump. "Did I say, forty minutes? I meant twenty. John, let me taste you. Please."  
"Sorry, McKay, I'm holding out for the main event."

Rodney hit him with a pillow.

John rolled over, laughing and Rodney climbed up on the bed with him. Suddenly Rodney's cock was there, almost in his face. Rodney was barely hard and his foreskin was fully in view, acting like some protective hood of modesty. 

"When can we do it?" John asked, voice thick with want. He didn't know if it would feel good, or just different or if he'd even enjoy it. 

"You really want this, don't you?" Rodney traced John's mouth with his fingertip. "I didn't know or we would have done this sooner." Rodney kissed him, a kiss so full of love it would've make a less manly person cry. "Now John, we can do this right now."

Rodney gave him a little push off the bed. "It's easier to do this standing." 

John stood there with no idea what to do with his hands. "What do I do?"

Rodney grinned. "For now, watch. Next time we do this, you can drive." He took John's hands and rested them on his hips. "Lucky for us our height is a good match. Makes it easier."

John drew back. "How many times have you done this?"

For a moment, Rodney looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He licked his lips. "Um…none actually, but I have access to everyone's porn on the city's server. It wasn't hard to do the research."

"Okay. Wait. So, you don't really know if you're going to like this or not, either?"

"Idiot. It's sex with you, of course I'm going to like it." Rodney's took a steady, firm on John's cock with one hand lined it up with his. He shifted his position until his wrinkled foreskin brushed against the head of John's cock. 

"Jesus, Rodney." John stared down between them unable to tear his eyes away. That's…" he drew in a shaky breath. "Keep going."

"Yeah." Rodney's breath sounded as shaky as John's. "Hold still." 

John watched as Rodney carefully pulled his foreskin back and forth, working it, getting warm and loose. He kept bumping against John's cock until John had to dig his toes in to keep his position. Between one smooth motion and the next, Rodney slid his foreskin over the head of John's cock. 

And it slid off. John bit his lip. "Can you do again?"

"Yes yes, working on it. It's trickier than it looked in the video." He lined them back up and tried again. 

John was ready for him. This time his clamped his hand down over the head of his cock, trapping Rodney's foreskin in place. "Fuck."

"That's good. Wow. Really, here let me…" 

He didn't know how he did it without hurting himself, and from the noise he was making John knew it didn't hurt. Granted he was being gentle but somehow Rodney managed to pull, push and twist his foreskin until the entire head of John's cock was encased in that little hood. Tight. Hot, and fuck, so slick with John's precome caught inside, that he thought for a minute he might pass out. 

"I can't hold it." John dropped his head on Rodney's shoulder. "Gotta come, can't…it's too much." His whole body shuddered and John gave it up and poured himself out. He could feel his come caught between his cock and Rodney's. Could feel Rodney's shiver with the effort of holding on, knew when he gave up and clung to him equally hard.

Awkwardly, he patted John's back. "We're definitely doing this again but right now we both need a shower.

"Yeah." John wasn't sure who was supporting whom on the way to the shower, but they made it. Today, February 14th they both learned something new, something they wanted to try again, and tomorrow John was going to get serious about finding a place for the two of them. 

"I think I still owe you one." John said. 

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something."

John slung his arm around Rodney's neck and grinned against his ear. "Just one thing – don't let anyone ever tell you that you don't know how to give a guy a hell of a Valentine."

♥


End file.
